For a number of years now, it has been common to keep beverages in air-tight portable containers which preserve freshness and taste of the beverage over time. These containers, commonly referred to as airpots, include an insulated bottle which defines a cavity to hold the beverage, and a hinged lid which closes the bottle to form a seal. An outflow port communicates with the fluid chamber to accommodate selected discharge of the beverage, typically upon depressing an activator associated with the lid. The activator operates on a bellows which forces air into the fluid chamber, pressurizing the chamber so as to direct flow of the beverage through the outflow port.
Unfortunately, airpots often employ push-button activators, many of which are difficult to operate due to the force which is required to pressurize the fluid chamber. Push-button activators also may be counter-intuitive, particularly in view of the use of more desirable lever activators which simulate the action of a old-fashioned well pump. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an auxiliary lever configured for selected use in connection with a push-button activator to adapt an airpot for lever-activated fluid discharge. It also would be desirable to adapt the lever for onboard connection to the airpot, and preferably to the container lid's hinge so as to accommodate depression of a push-button activator while maintaining portability of the airpot.